The Magus Killer in the Age of Gods
by AFalseName
Summary: Through the events of the 4th grail war, the Magus Killer, his family and assistant end up in the Campione! universe. Surely dropping a ruthless assassin in a lighthearted harem LN won't cause any problems, right?


A Report to the Committee.

Usually, the emergence of a new Campoine is a surprise by its very nature. After all, however capable a person may be predicting who is next to achieve the impossible and any attempt to do so is an exercise in futility.  
This case is an exception.

While the precise origins of Kiritsugu Emiya remains a mystery, his actions once he burst into prominence three years ago are horrifyingly well documented. Wielding an unknown set of magic suspected to come from anyone from Merlin to Kronos, the Magus Killer is a marvelously effective mercenary known for an unrivaled success rate, extensive use of modern weaponry, and a willingness to stomach civilian casualties in order to accomplish the most difficult of missions. While the full scope of his missions will be attached to this report, in the interests of brevity we will provide an executive summary of his most notable missions.

He started by taking on missions to hunt down a rogue cult known as the timekeepers suspected of conducting unsavory practices. What Kiritsugu found was a cult practicing human sacrifice in an attempt to call down the Heretic god Kronos in the middle of Paris. Heavily outnumbered by capable mages, most would expect a mercenary to retreat and summon the assistance of a Campoine. Instead, he used explosives to level that section of the Parisian Catacombs, killing both the victims and what at the time was believed to be the entire cult. He claimed to his employers that he could not risk the cult finishing the ritual and summoning a powerful Heretic god in the middle of a city. His employers were unnerved, but could not deny his effectiveness.

This pattern would repeat constantly, with flawless missions interspersed with the occasional civilian catastrophe in furtherance of his objectives. The next incident of note was when John Pluto Smith hired the now infamous Magus Killer to help him find and defeat the Lord of the Flies Magic organization. While precisely what the King of Los Angeles promised the Magus Killer in return for his assistance is unknown, there is general agreement that he certainly got his money's worth. The organization was shattered in a series of bombings and assassinations carried out by the Magus Killer and his assistant Miyai Hiasu that culminated on a raid on the organization's hidden headquarters with the King of Los Angeles in support. The Divine Ancestor Leviathan decided to attempt to kill the Magus Killer before fleeing and while he has refused to divulge precisely how the battle happened, it is known that at the end of it Leviathan was dead, and the Magus Killer was not.

While the spectacle of a mage, even one backed by modern firepower, defeating a Divine Ancestor was shocking, it was his next incident that truly stunned the world. Voban is known as the oldest and arguably most powerful of the God Slayers, and is notorious for desiring a fine hunt. When he kidnapped the Divine Ancestor Joan of Arc as part of a ritual to call down a heretic god, her cultists turned in desperation to the one mercenary they believed might be capable of out maneuvering the oldest Godslayer, the Infamous Magus Killer. Shockingly enough, the Magus Killer accepted the job without even bothering to ask for payment, promising to prevent Voban from sacrificing Joan "one way or another." No one but Voban and Emiya knows precisely what happened the night of the ritual, but Voban's shocking release of the Divine Ancestor and reports the next day of frantic searching for three misplaced American W45 Tactical Nuclear Warheads paints a frankly disturbing picture as to the lengths the Magus Killer is willing to go to accomplish his objectives.

After all of that, the reappearance of the cultists of Kronos, and the Magus Killer's slaying of the Heretic God frankly is almost expected. The truly prestigious use of explosives involved in the God of Time's death caused considerable collateral damage, but was frankly expected at this point. What was not expected was when the Witenagemot came to investigate the scene they discovered considerable evidence that all of the explosives used had been blessed by the Divine Ancestor Joan of Arc. Immediately after taking on the mantel of Campoine, he took his assistant, his wife and his daughter to Japan through unknown means and purchased a property in the outskirts of Tokyo. How he plans to deal with our association is unknown, as his whether and how his fighting style will change now that he is the 8th Campoine. Although the recent appearance of the 7th Campoine in Japan is a cause for concern, the Magus Killer's entrenched position in the Spiritual world likely means that he is well aware of his existence and any conflict between them is likely to be short, brutal and entirely in the Magus Killer's favor.

Known Associates:

 **Irisviel Emiya:** Known as the White Queen of Japan, is a powerful mage who seems to lack the combat instinct of the Magus Killer. Her power is almost equivalent to that of a Divine ancestor and she seems to specialize in the creation of divine beasts and powerful familiars. She is believed to be of only one or two generations removed from godhood, and has a young daughter that promises to be an incredibly powerful mage in her own right. After what happened to the last group that attempted to hold her hostage (see attached document), it is unlikely anyone will be foolish enough to make another attempt.

 **Maiya Hisau:** The Magus Killer's assistant, Maiya Hisau displays tremendous familiarity and skill with firearms. Despite persistent rumors that she is also the magus killer's mistress she clearly maintains a close relationship with the White Queen. If there is a relationship between her and the Magus Killer, his wife seems to approve.

 **Joan of Arc:** A Divine Ancestor that the Magus Killer rescued from Voban. The precise nature of their relationship is unknown, but it is assumed that they have at least a cordial business relationship, if not an actual friendship. How this has changed by the Magus Killer becoming a Campoine is unknown.

A/N: This is a one shot that I likely won't continue. While the idea of what would happen if the Magus Killer got loose into the Campoine! Universe is an amusing one, I do have another story that I'm working on that will hopefully fulfill that desire in me, via Maiya running rampant in the 5th Grail war along with her Protégé/Son/Lord Shirou. Shinji is so doomed.

If anyone wants to take this idea and run with it, you have my blessings. And if anyone has any suggestions for the Servants for a Steel vs Gold grail war where each side is led by Shirou and Gilgamesh respectively, please mention them in the review or a PM. I've got plans. Also, Gods to be led by the King of the End that can serve as a third faction would be a good idea.


End file.
